Îngerul lamentarilor mele
by nanakira
Summary: Lucifel comite pacatul suprem si se leapada de numele sau, devenind Lucifer. Din dorinta de razbunare isi indreapta blestemul asupra Creatorului. O poveste dureroasa, ce se petrece intre manga si anime. drama, ura, supernatural, iubire, pacatul trupesc.
1. Capitolul 1 Visul noptii

**Cap I. Visul noptii**

Printre pietre zbuciumate  
Valuri negre curg,  
Se arunca cu putere  
În lacrimi vagi se sting.

Din abisul noptii  
Un surâs s-arata  
Ce-mbraca-n groaza  
Vesmântul vietii.

Pasii-nceti si repezi  
Din penumbra alearga,  
Visul viu al noptii  
În bucati se sfarma.

Si totusi...

... înca ma caut... prin asternuturi de matase neagra, prin perne sângerii, prin fosnetul asurzitor al soaptelor, prin întunericul macabru ce ma acopera... oare unde sunt? De ce nu pot simti nimic? Ceva bate, pulseaza... tic-tac, tic-tac... apoi sta... liniste asurzitoare. Tip "aaaaaaaaaa"..., dar nimic nu se aude, nici un sunet... de ce? Unde sunt? Acolo, departe, ceva se întrezareste, ce sa fie oare? "nanakira" cineva striga... dar ce striga? Ce este acel cuvânt, ce înseamna el? Este cineva oare la capatul acelui strigat? Acel cineva sunt eu...? Din nou liniste... e atât de liniste! O tacere apasatoare..., dar de ce ma deranjeaza? Oare nu asta am cautat? Liniste.

"Trezeste-te" o soapta rece sparge întunericul si-mi vibreaza toate corzile fiintei mele. "Trezeste-te" ecoul rasuna în mantia golului ce ma înconjoara. Ma doare, acel ecou ma doare. Îmi strapunge fiecare por, fiecare fibra si se frânge-n mii de bucatele ce rasuna în adâncul mintii mele. Oftez... parca totul pare fara sfârsit, precum un cerc vicios ce nu se rupe, nu dispare cu primul rasarit de soare.

- "De ce? Cine striga si de ce? De ce m-as întoarce la tine când tu mi-ai refuzat singurul drept... pentru ce sa mai bata?"

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, din ce în ce mai repede si mai asurzitor. "Linisteeeeee! Nu mai vreau, nu întelegi, ce rost mai are?" Din nou tacere... Vidul ma înghite, ma înconjoara înselator, îmi pacaleste simturile... e atât de bine! Ma simt însetata..., râvnesc dupa acea clipa de liniste pe care am cautat-o secole. Doua sclipiri sângeri adumbrite de o dorinta salbatica se aproprie de trupul meu gol... o pereche de buze vineti soptesc ceva..., un cuvânt pe care îl stiu de undeva... dar nu îl aud, nu îl înteleg,... sau poate nu vreau. Sunetul lor nu reuseste sa razbata prin peretele meu de regrete; se lovesc de un zid invizibil si se întorc în neant precum un bumerang. Un fior ma cuprinde si înfiripa ceva în sufletul meu putred; cei doi astri sângeri lucesc parca mai puternic acum... si vin din ce în ce mai aproape de mine, atât de aproape încât simt ca ma sufoc... buzele pale soptesc din nou... oare acum voi auzi, voi întelege ce vor sa-mi spuna cu atâta ardoare si insistenta? Mi-e frig, atât de frig, tremur toata, nu îmi pot controla trupul vlaguit de atâta goliciune. O pereche de brate de marmura se întind spre mine, sa ma cuprinda, sa ma traga spre un colt nestiut de lume. Se încolacesc în jurul meu precum un sarpe ce îsi sugruma prada, amenintând sa ma striveasca sub raceala lor de gheata; îmi încrustez ghearele în pielea fina a spatelui de stânca rece ce însoteste marmura bratelor. Simt cum muschi lui se încordeaza. Oftez... Ma rapesc din sanctuarul meu, de sub pecetea ce singura mi-am creat-o si ma târasc într-o tulbura cascada de trairi intense. Aceleasi buze vineti surâd, în timp ce astri sângerii sticlesc parca ascunzând ceva... o intentie, o senzatie, un secret. Ma înfior la gândul ca acele brate straine poate ma poarta spre un tarâm nesigur, plin de ceea ce urasc mai mult, de ceea ce am fugit cândva, dar acum e prea târziu, ma las purtata de val... unde? Nu stiu nici eu, dar acele brate sculptate în marmura cristalina ma poarta agale printr-un aer cald, ce ma înconjoara precum un voal. Trupu-mi începe sa vibreze. Buzele-i zâmbesc, iar ochi se pierd în spatele unor ploape cu gene diafane. Un suspin îmi umezeste buzele uscate de atâta oftat. Tresar la fiecare val de aer cald. Venele otelite încep sa tresara sub ropotul fierbinte al cascadei rosii. Încep sa ma încalzesc, simt cum o torta se aprinde în interiorul meu, cum elixirul vietii danseaza sub pielea-mi de clestar. Un vârtej de senzatii îmi invadeaza trupul fara sa-mi ceara consimtamântul, preia controlul... încep sa-mi recapat simturile parca adormite de peste sute de ani... Poftesc din nou la acel fruct interzis..., interzis de mine însami. Deschid ochi si-i vad buzele vinete-albastrii cum prind o culoare vie într-un zâmbet larg... si se îndeparteaza. Bratele-i ma descatuseaza din strânsoarea lor si ma parasesc, dar de aceasta data nu ma mai las abandonata în tacere. Voi riposta!...


	2. Capitolul 2 EL între agonie si extaz

**Cap II. EL - intre agonie si extaz**

... si totusi, în celalalt colt al întunericului...

**La un pas de nebunie!**

În pragul disperarii  
Mintea mi-a ajuns,  
În ce directie?  
Nu stiu s-o apuc!

Liniste si pace  
Sufletu-mi tânjeste,  
Dar rasunetul învolburat  
La razboi m-atrage.

Cu ochii încetati,  
Cu mâna tremurânda,  
Disperat alerg  
Spre un viitor neclar.

Mii de gânduri  
Ca un fulger trec  
Prin sloiul mintii  
Si de vid se lovesc.

O liniste morbida  
Trupu-mi înconjoara;  
Câmpul de lupta  
În fata îmi apare.

Frica si nelinistea  
Încontinuu ma-mpresoara,  
Disperarea loc îsi face  
Pe chipu-mi sfâsiat.

O voce continua sa strige  
Nelinistea sa-mi tulbure,  
Dintr-un somn alene  
Trairile sa-mi bântuie.

... înca mai caut acel zumzet fin, acele buze parfumate ce neîncetat, prin a noptii miasma, numele îmi striga. Cine esti? Unde esti? De ce nu te pot vedea? De ce perdeaua rece a noptii sufletele ne desparte? Si totusi glasul ti-l aud, clar precum roua diminetii, ce se asterne pe firele firave ce soarele usor le tese între pamântul gol si rece si nesfârsitul cer albastru. De ce-mi tulburi nefiinta, somnul vesnic amortit? De ce îmi pierd constiinta când soaptele-mi ajung în urechi? Cine esti tu înger fara chip?

Sedus de-o închipuire, demonul de sus s-a rupt, cotropind pamântul, nelinistit s-a dus, în cautarea unei fantasme ce somnul i-a rapus. În lung si-n lat de zor el alerga, cu ochii atintiti în zare, urmarind murmurul ce auzul i-a sedus... Trecu o zi, trecura trei, el neîncetat cautând, sperând ca dupa orice colt, acel înger fara chip ce inima i-a fermecat prin simple soapte de amor, va aparea... cu bratele deschise, asteptând un demon refugiat, ce din a noptii feerie ghearele si-a smuls pentru a da urmare chemarii ce spiritul i-a îngenunchiat. Dar în van fu cautarea, caci nici un înger nu gasea, doar demoni fara chip si nume, îmbracati în piei de om. Amarnic el acum regreta, ca din somnul lui de veci ochii si-a deschis si urechile si le-a plecat spre soapte fantasmatice, fara chip si fara trup, doar închipuiri bolnave, rani ce ascundeau un vechi trecut.

- Blestemat sa fie ceasul când scaparea credeam ca am gasit, în chipul unei voci mieroase, ce dupa crengi de salcie plângacioasa se ascunde în lacrima lunii însângerate... Sufletul mi l-ai fi rascolit... daca as fi avut unul. Of... îmi plâng de mila, la umbra unui brad ce falnic se înalta peste tarâna rece ce acoperamânt pâna mai ieri îmi fu. Credeam ca am gasit scaparea din oceanul de regrete, acel sol trimis de Tatal spre a-mi curma suferinta nesfârsita..., dar nu a fost sa fie... tot pierdut si singur sunt, înghitit de spumele întunericului, tras la osânda, în adâncuri pe veci cufundat. Bum, bum, bum... scârba înca mai bate, de decenii întregi razbate prin a mea sila de viata. M-am saturat de fantasme, vorbe dulci îngânate, nu mai suport iluzia ce vinovatia mea o tese! Voi plati o vesnicie pentru sfidarea ce-am adus-o... Si totusi... era atât de clara... iluzia, nebunia mea nocturna. Închid ochi si acum o vad... trupu-i firav întins într-o balta de sânge, pieptu-i aer cautând, buzele blesteme dulci irosind în ultima clipa de placere. M-am tulburat la început... nu stiam daca-i aievea, caci nebun mereu am fost. Am iubit sângele si ura mai mult ca pe al mamei sân. De moarte nu mi-a fost frica, pentru ca nu aveam sa mor, cel putin nu de mâini pagâne. Purgatoriul mi-a fost casa, sabia mi-a fost stapân... si totusi... era ceva ce ma incita mai mult. Vinul rosu de sub pielea-i în clocote fierbea de câte ori privirea sângerie îmi simtea. Se ascundea de mine, prin nori pagâni de praf si soapte de iubire în vânt varsa. As fi vrut sa o ating macar cu gândul, dar ea mereu fugea; nu era timida, doar soarta sumbra mereu îsi blestema. Simt ca-nebunesc, puterile ma parasesc si memoria-mi joaca feste! Ai fost aievea?... sau doar un gând sinucigas?


	3. Coliziunea : Trecutul vs Prezentul

**Cap III. Coliziunea : Trecutul vs. Prezentul **

** Part. 1. Trecutul Ei **

**Demonul lamentărilor mele **

**Tu, cel care transformi ****  
****Oceanul în culoarea zincului, ****  
****Pădurea-n galbenul deşertului, ****  
****Vântul în praf de puşcă ****  
****Pârjolind albastrul cerului; ****  
****Strălucitoare fiinţă celestiala, ****  
****Demon al lamentării specilor înaripate... ****  
****Străpunge-mi inima cu pumnalu-ţi ****  
****Pe râul Stix trimiţându-mă, ****  
****Osânda pentru a-mi ispasii: ****  
****Sfidarea legilor cereşti ****  
****Şi îndrăgostirea de fiinţele lumeşti. **

**Preamărită creatură a luminii****  
****Ce întunericul înghiţi, ****  
****Departe de civilizaţie ****  
****Aripile măreţe extinzandu-ţi, ****  
****Lăsând în urmă un nor de praf, ****  
****Acoperiind a existenţei noastre urme... ****  
****Şi de moarte consumat, ****  
****Reînvie-mi trupul şi simţirile ****  
****Doar pentru a murii din nou ****  
****În aşteptarea neîntreruptă ****  
****A atingerii tale de gheaţă.**

Înainte de EL nu a fost nimic... după EL, iar nu a mai fost nimic... acum e linişte, poate prea multă linişte.

Plouă încet, cu picături mari de sânge şi sânge sfânt, şi nu oricum... Într-o lume pustiită, plină de minciuni, unde răul răzbate, iar omul drumul şi-a pierdut, pălesc sub imensa greutate a păcatelor săvârşite. Am refuzat să mai respir aerul poluat, de fiinţele numite "oameni", cu intenţii ucigaşe, cu sânge sacru ce solul au întinat. Am comis o crimă... apoi încă una şi încă una, până nu am mai putut să mă opresc... şi totul pentru... pentru CE ? Mi-e scârbă de mine, de carnea ce pe oase putrezeşte, de inima ce în van de piept se izbeşte... Mi-e silă de propria fiinţă, de drumul ce-am urmat, de dorinţa scârnavă ce în minte mi s-a înfiripat. Putreziciunea solului din care am fost creată este prea sfântă în comparaţie cu întinăciunea pe care eu însămi am provocat-o. Am cutezat ce nimeni vreodată n-a-ndraznit... mi-am părăsit postul, aruncându-mi trupul gol în hăul neajunsului, îmbrăţişând păcatul, neînchipuitul sub forma lui mârşavă, sedusă de infinit şi ură, sub un chip ceresc. Am lăsat totul pentru o clipă de plăcere, o oră de uitare, pe care binecuvântare am numit-o. Mi-am sacrificat puritatea sufletului, ... lacrimile cristaline degeaba mai curg acum, căci sunt urme de regret inutile, ce din silă au luat naştere. Mi-am renegat familia, Tatăl Creator, mi-am blestemat rădăcinile, uitând definitiv pentru ce am venit pe lume. Iar acum... ce mi-a mai rămas? O răzbunare inutilă, ce sângele nu-mi va mai recupera. Am rămas o umbră pierdută în universul de beton. M-am separat de propriu trup în speranţa că voi evada. În van mi-a fost durerea şi regretul, iluzia şi suspinul... Totul e pierdut acum.

În acele clipe de nebunie cruntă, când cerul de pământ se separau, iar Creatorul noua Lege scria, un zâmbet cinic dintre nori apărea şi mintea în ceaţă-mi învăluia. Promisiuni deşarte înşirau acele buze păcătoase, fără ca eu să bănuiesc intenţia mârşavă ce ascundeau. La început a căzut un fulg, ca mai apoi toţi să-l urmeze, iar mintea deja otrăvită sensul nu-l găsea, sau poate nu vroia să-l înţeleagă ; acel motiv ce în întuneric m-a împins. Erau doi ochi roşii aprinşi împodobiţi de gene lungi şi negre, păziţi de o pereche de sprâncene frumos arcuite. Chipu-i părea blând, smerit, cu buze frumos conturate, cu gropiţe-n obrăjori şi zulufi de smoală negrii ce în valuri, pe chipui blajin, uşor alunecau. Trupu-i părea firav şi obosit, ca după un lung război ; pieptu-i de semne îi era brăzdat, iar braţele şi spatele parcă de spini erau zgâriate. I-am oblojit rănile superficiale, i-am întremat voinţa de-a trăi, dar... mintea lui ascundea ceva, ce eu nu puteam pricepe. De altfel nici acum nu pot pricepe cum un chip de înger poate sfârteca mii de piepturi doar pentru a le zdrobii inimile cu propria mână. Atâta violenţă... niciodată n-am crezut că, acel înger decăzut de Tatăl, în valuri de sânge furia îşi va domoli. Acesta a fost primul meu păcat, prima dată când Părintele mi-am minţit şi pe furiş, fără să suflu o vorbă, demonul în braţe am primit. Eram lângă EL când totul s-a pornit şi cerul de roşeală s-a acoperit. Văzduhul, mările şi pământul a spaimă vuiau, iar aştri cereşti cu groază fugeau. Se pornise războiul, iar EL spadă avea să-mi fie, împingându-mă pe un drum îngust, fără cale de întoarcere. Nu aveam încotro, sau cel puţin EL aşa zicea... trebuia s-o fac... să lupt, dacă vroiam să apăr ce eu mai mult iubeam. Am alergat cu EL în braţe, speriată de tot ce vedeam: trupuri sfârtecate din care demoni se hrăneau, aripi albe-negre ce în văzduh se zbăteau, ţipete şi răgete de luptă ce urechiile îmi asurzeau. Frumosul oraş de cristal sub gheare sălbatice cădea, iar lumea noastră în bucăţele se sfărma. Peste tot sânge curgea, clădirile în ruină cădeau, trupurile fără tihnă din noroi huleau. Eram îngrozită, dar vocea lui mă tot striga, îndemnându-mă înainte să privesc şi ţinta prin praful de puşcă să-mi găsesc. Căci doar aşa puteam opri calvarul, plătind un preţ mai mic pentru a salva miile de suflete ce de tot strigau fără alergau. Trebuia -l subjug cu propriile mâini pe cel ce dăduse ordinul lumea-n haos aruncase. de ce ?... doar din vanitate. Sephiros, marele Împărăţiei poruncise fie izgonite toate rebele, însemnate pe vecie întrega lume de păcatele lor. Dar -au împotrivit, din temniti au ieşit cu sânge au plătit răzvrătirea lor. nimeni nu se împotrivea marelui fără de trup. nemilos cu cei ce cârcoteau cuvântul nu-i urmau. Ostiile înaintau periculos, iar Valea Plângerii de sânge se inneca. Câmpul de plin de săbii hoituri aruncate, trupuri fără cap şi membre pe roci abrupte tronau despicate. Dar unde era cel ce poruncea ? Disperată încercam să-l găsesc cu privirea, urechile sunetul vocii-i cercetau, până când, sus, pe creasta dealurilor, armura i-am zărit în soare. Am alergat într-un suflet într-acolo, fără să ştiu ce aveam a face când faţă în faţă cu judecătorul mă voi afla. Dar EL în şoapte raţiunea-mi învăluia şi-n trupu-mi ostenit conducerea prelua. Sabia prin pieptul de lut îi trecea, ochii învăluiţi de mreaja morţii nedumeriţi mă priveau... Tu !?... atât au apucat să zică buzele-i purpuri, când spada mea, parcă având propria minte, în pieptul lui se răsuci, scurgând şi ultima suflare de pe chipu-i chinuit. Lângă trupu-i am îngenunchiat, cu ochii lăcrimând, fapta fără noimă privind. Judecător şi călău peste noapte am devenit, cu mâinile-mi pătate de sânge sfânt şi nu oricum, întreaga creaţie în doliu îmbrăcând.

... Luna am văduvit, căci Soarele la picioarele ei, într-o baltă de sânge pur, zăcea încolăcit...

**Part. 2. Prizonier între trecut şi prezent **

Mai întâi a fost trecutul...

**Din a haosului mantie ****  
****Rând pe rând, încet apăr ****  
****Cerurile şi pământul, ****  
****Zile, nopţi de aştrii-ncununate, ****  
****De vieţuitoare îmbrăcate ****  
****Şi de îngeri mult vegheate. **

**Şase zile au trecut ****  
****De când lumea s-a născut, ****  
****Îngerii au strigăt ****  
****Pe Tatăl au aclamat. ****  
****În ziua a şaptea au cântat ****  
****Creaţia finală au contemplat. **

Înainte de toate a existat întunericul, ce se întindea ca o pătură pe întreg cuprinsul neantului. Împăratul ceresc, necreat şi nenăscut a despărţit mantia pustiului sumbru în două, astfel creând lumina şi întunericul. Fiecare parte a mantiei a împodobit-o cu aştrii cereşti ce aveau să vegheze începutul şi sfârşitul creaţiei. Apoi, una după alta, la comanda voci divinităţii, creaţiile văzute şi nevăzute de ochii muritori au început să prindă contur. Pământul s-a născut din adâncuri, adâncurile au dat naştere apelor, apele s-au ridicat la ceruri şi au ţesut o plapumă azul, azulul nesfârşit al cerului a cernut stropi de ploaie ce au sădit în ţarina nou creată fire de viaţă. Aceste minunăţii, una câte una din nimic au apărut. Încununarea creaţiei şi eliberarea de singurătate a Creatorului au fost fiinţele cereşti şi cele pământeşti, zămislite după chipul şi asemănarea Sa. Dar dintre toate creaţiile Sale a ales o singură specie să-i fie mereu aproape, Îngerii. Fiinţe celestiale născute din lumina nesfârşită şi din cel mai pur sentiment al Creatorului. Ei radiau de frumuseţe şi fericire, naivitate şi inocenţă, tânjeau după dragostea Tatălui lor. Şi pentru că din iubire i-a creat, le-a dat Azuilthul în stăpânire, domeniu ce sub tronul Tatălui se află şi pe şapte Paradisuri se întindea. Paradisul a fost împărţit frăţeşte în trei sfere de domnie.

Prima sferă din Triadă Corurilor înaripate şi cea mai iluminată dintre toate era condusă de Seraphimi, Cherubimi şi Thrones.  
Seraphimi erau apărători tronului, vocea divinităţi, cei ce ardeau etern de iubire şi zel pentru Creator. Se spune că emanau aşa o incandescenţă încât, nici măcar celelalte fiinţe celestiale nu-i puteau privi. Trupurile le erau împodobite de şase aripi, două încadrau chipul radiant, două le acopereau trupul de satin şi cu două se înălţau în nesfârşitul eter. Dintre toţi Seraphimi doi erau preaiubiţi Părintelui, Seraphiel şi Lucifel, stăpânii întregi creaţii. Căci aşa de mult i-a îndrăgit Părintele când i-a creat încât cheia întregi împăraţi le-a dat.  
Cherubimi, cei de-ai doilea în rang, după Seraphimi, stăteau în spatele tronului ceresc, păzind Lumina veşnică şi aştri cereşti. Şoaptele eternităţi povestesc de cele patru feţe ale Cherubimilor: una în chip de om, una sub formă unui cap de bivol, una întruchipând un cap de leu şi alta înfăţişând capul unui vultur. Trupurile le erau acoperite de două perechi de aripi, unite, ce păzeau drumul spre copacul Adevărului din Grădina Edenului. Ei erau perfecta înţelegere a Creatorului, depăşită doar de iubirea netarmuita a Seraphimilor.  
Thrones, Lorzi Înţelepciunii erau cei care vegheau evoluţia speciei umane şi purtătorii simbolurilor divine ale Dreptăţi şi Autorităţi Tatălui creator.

Cea de-a doua sferă a Triadei Corurilor înaripate era cârmuită de guvernatorii Împărăţiei, Dominions, Lorzi Individualităţii, cei care reglau îndatoririle îngerilor inferiori; Virtues, Lorzi Ordinii, supraveghetori trupurilor cereşti, cei ce asigurau ordinea cosmică şi Potestas, Lorzi Minţii, conştiinţa şi păzitorii istoriei. Forma lor se asemăna cu cea a oamenilor, înzestraţi cu o frumuseţe incredibilă şi cu o pereche de aripi albe, imense.

Ultima sferă, cea de-a treia din cadrul Triadei Corurilor, era prezidată de Principalities, Lorzi Formei, muzele artei şi ştiinţei pentru oameni; Archangels, stăpânii celor patru elemente şi Angels, mesagerii umanităţi, cei care făceau legătură între cer şi pământ.  
Pe pământ, în Grădina Edenului, domnea armonia între natură, om şi celelalte vietăţi. Primele făpturi omeneşti, Adam şi Lilith, fraţi gemeni, creaţi după chipul şi asemănarea Tatălui, marcau primi paşi în ţarina mănoasă ce avea să le fie mamă. Cerul era limpede, soarele lumina bucuros, cu razele sale mangaiind chipurile celor doi nou născuţi, păsările înălţau triluri de slavă Creatorului pentru finalizarea visului Său etern.

Întreaga creaţie a universului a durat şase zile, iar în a şaptea zi Tatăl suprem s-a retras în camera tronului pentru a contempla rodul munci Sale. În acea zi de odihnă întreaga Sa realizare avea să fie zguduită din temeli...  
Trădare, trădare, de trei ori trădare...

**Când totul a-nceput ****  
****Nu aveam nimic de spus. ****  
****Şi-n întuneric m-afundam ****  
****Confuz un răspuns căutăm. **

**Din nimic totul ai creat ****  
****Doar pentru a umple golul, ****  
****Acel gol meschin ****  
****Ce plecarea lui a provocat. **

**O singură fiinţă ce ****  
****Mâinile Tale n-au creat ****  
****Şi ea dragostea ţi-a refuzat, ****  
****Atingerea ţi-a renegat. **

Luceafărul de zi, cea mai sclipitoare fiinţă celestiala creată vreodată de Tatăl simţea cum porţiile infinitului i se închid, iar singurătatea oprimantă îl sufocă. Aripile lui măreţe nu mai aveau unde să se înalţe, orizonturile se micşorau, întreaga sa fiinţă se stingea. Şi de ce? Pentru un nou început, pentru moartea trecutului său, pentru mita ce-o primise ca adevărul să nu-l dezvăluie. Nimeni din Paradis nu ştia, iar el era pe punctul de a uita... uita ce a fost... uita tot începutul. Nu era o amnezie temporară, era ceva ce avea să-i schimbe viitorul şi interiorul. Cum putea să renunţe la prima lui chemare, la prima lui identitate? Dar EL nu-l asculta, nimic nu-l interesa, doar măreţia creaţiei sale conta. Dar nici măcar a lui nu era. Dar asta nimeni, în afară de el nu ştia. " În linişte am stat şi am ascultat ce aveai de gând să faci, la nimeni nu am dezăvluit adevăratul făptaş. Oricum nimeni nu ar fi înţeles, pentru că nimeni nu-l cunoaşte pe EL, adevăratul EL. Gata, nu mă voi mai lasă condus de iluzia ta, de vorbele tale dulci, de promisiuni şi închipuiri deşarte. Chiar dacă ai ridica toate Paradisurile contra mea, vocea adevărului tot va grăi. Atunci vom afla care a fost primul care păcatul fără de scăpare a înfăptuit. Eu, unul nu voi uita."

Treptele săli tronului de paşi grei răsunau, iar uşile camerei interzise în laţuri se deschideau. Frigul şi întunericul din interiorul camerei pe colidor se revărsau. Primi paşi cu greu îi făcea, respiraţia i se tăia în timp ce cu disperare ochii lui camera cercetau. "Unde e?" mintea lui într-una întreba. Din mijlocul încăperii o rază de lumină se răsfrângea prin pătura de întuneric şi gheaţă ce-l înconjura.  
- "Copilul interzis". Atât de graţios doarme... Nu ai vrea ca somnul să i-l tulburi, nu? o voce susură peste umărul său.  
- TU!?  
- De ce cu o voce aşa mirată numele îmi tulburi? Credeai că nu voi afla? Ştiam că vei profita de ultima zi a creaţiei, dar o promisiune rămâne o promisiune, mai ales una pecetluită în sânge.  
- Hmm... şi sânge sfânt şi nu oricum! TU ai fost primul ce sânge a vărsat, cât despre cuvântul meu, niciodată nu l-am dat. De vânt m-am lăsat purtat când glasul în noapte ţi-am ascultat. Ştiai că nu mă vei deţine. Niciodată nu voi renunţa la...  
- La ce? La acest minunat înger de cristal? Gol este şi tu şti prea bine cum şi de ce. Acum pleacă până nu mă-nfurii şi pedeapsa-ţi va creşte. Şti că nu mi te poţi împotrivi. Pleacă şi îndeplineşte ce-ţi stă scris să faci, dar nu uita... încă mai ai binecuvântarea mea.  
- Binecuvântarea TA... haa, nu mă face să râd. Cândva mă voi întoarce şi zidurile-ţi voi cutrmura din temelie. Sunt singurul care adevărul ştie, iar TU de mine nu poţi scăpa. Doar EA mă poate omorî şi nimeni altcineva. Acesta a fost pactul...

Întreg Paradisul se cutremura, iar Îngerii de teamă vibrau. Era cu putinţă ca primul răsărit să fie unul îndoliat? Căci Luceafărul de ziuă nu mai răsărea, iar vocea Tatălui furtună anunţa. Prima fiinţă creată, de jurământul sfânt s-a lepădat şi Cerul în haos a aruncat părăsindu-şi postul. Pentru prima oară Cerurile de trădare au aflat... Creatorul îşi arăta faţă nemiloasă semnând sentinţa şi la cazne groaznice Luceafărul silind. Prima stea a creaţiei fusese judecată şi găsită vinovată de către Părintele timpului şi spaţiului, izgoniind-o ca pe un rebel din sânul îngeresc, însemnată pe veci ca un trădător. Căci singur îşi semnase sentinţa înainte de a pleca, când sala tronului invadase şi pe Creator ameninţase. "Acestea-mi sunt cuvintele. Eu, Tatăl şi Creatorul Universului, îl condamn pe mai marele Seraphim Lucifel de înaltă trădare, nesupunere şi încercare de asasinare la adresa Mea. De astăzi înainte va fi condamnat la uitare în smoala continu arzătoare a Infernului ce i l-am dat în stăpânire. Nu voi ucide ceea ce Eu însumi am creat, dar departe de porţile împărăţiei cerurilor l-am aruncat, paznic sufletelor damnate pentru vecie l-am condamnat. Aceasta este voia mea, iar cine nu o va urma, aceeaşi soartă va împărtăşi şi dezertor va fi numit. Închide-ţi porţile şi vegheaţi atent ca ochii sclipitori de demon să nu vă ademenească şi la păcat să vă silească." Pe tot cuprinsul celor şapte Paradise vocea solului împărătesc trâmbiţa eşecul celui mai slăvit ateu. Nimeni nu avea să cârcotească decizia Preamăritului, dar nimeni nu vroia să creadă că cel dintâi copil părăsise sanctuarul într-o clipă de nebunie. Nimeni nu ştia adevărul... dar ce nu ştiau nu-i putea răni sau dezamăgi.

"Din a Infernului gură îţi jur că mă voi răzbuna şi adevărul îl voi dezgropa"... În drumul său, trecând în zbor pe deasupra Edenului, o pană din aripile-i măreţe se desprinse şi-n grădină se sădise. Din ea un mândru vlăstar ieşea şi într-un măr de aur se transforma. Măr cu totul şi cu toul de aur ce Edenul umbrea, ura şi răzbunarea sa prevestea.

Timpul trecea şi Îngerii uitau prima pedeapsă divină şi primul suflet crucificat. Viaţă în Paradis îşi reluase cursul, dar Grădina Edenului spre dezastru se îndrepta... Şoapte lin curgeau ce pe zice trece în ţipete se transformau. Primele făpturi pământeşti, Adam şi Lilith, erau fraţi gemeni ce trăiau în perfectă armonie în Eden, într-un colţ uitat de timp, neîntinat şi ascuns de sumbră realitatea ce avea să se reverse pe întreg pământul. Adam şi Lilith erau creaţi după chipul şi asemănarea Tatălui ceresc, deci egali. Dar Adam, fiind partea bărbătească a creaţiei umane a preluat controlul asupra pământului şi astfel a devenit stăpânul femei. Lilith, fiind spiritul liber al vieţii, nu a vrut să accepte supremaţia bărbatului şi a cerut egalitate între sexe, ca în prima zi de creaţie. Încăpăţânarea şi trufia bărbatului a strigat sfidare către femeie, astfel iscându-se prima ceartă din lume. Când Creatorul le-a dat libertate în Grădina Edenului, le-a cerut să se înmulţească şi pământul să sădească cu seminţia lor. Dar Lilith pe deplin refuza deoarece doar pe pământul rece şedea şi niciodată pe Adam nu-l conducea. Vroia să fie ea cea care decide, să ţină frâiele iubiri şi clepsidra fericiri... Pentru ea nu urmaşi contau, ci plăcerea proprie şi satisfacţia momentului de apogeu total... acel sentiment de nebunie ce trupul îţi învăluie, pe culmile extazului te poartă, acolo unde nici gândul, nici imaginaţia vreodată n-au ajuns. Dorea să deţină controlul, să provoace plăceri de neimaginat şi să-l conducă pe Adam pe aripile freneziei până la gurile iadului şi-napoi. Vroia să atingă culmile fericirii, să simtă fiorul iubirii până în şira spinării, să respire aerul îmbătător al ultimei clipe de amor, să emane prin pori seducţia ce numai ea o cunoştea. Dar bărbatul e bărbat şi puterea şi controlul sunt satisfacţia garantată pe care o cunoaşte şi o vrea. Îi era teamă de necunoscut, de tot ce era nou şi nu se încumeta să exploreze tainele muşchilor umani, fibrele şi corzile ce la atingeri vibrau. Se temea de adevăratele intenti ale femeii şi de drumul ce vroia aceasta să-l urmeze. Nu vroia să cadă pradă dorinţelor carnale ale femeii, să simtă supremaţia imaginaţiei ei. Îi era teamă să nu fie subjugat de farmecele şi de trupul ei firav ce ardea de dorinţă şi se încolăcea asemeni unui şarpe ce cu prada sa se joacă, înainte de a o devora. Da, se temea să nu fie devorat de trepidaţiile şi constrângerile formelor voluptoase ale lui Lilith. Căci femeia tânjea, suspina şi tremura în braţele sale, cersiind mai mult şi mai mult, doriind parcă să-l inebuneasca cu buzele ei cărnoase, ochii mari şi seducători, sânii fermi şi jucăuşi, coapsele puternice ce în laţ îl prindeau şi parcă de vlagă îl uscau. Pielea ei catifelată îl îmbia să o atingă, să o mângâie uşor, îl îndemna să exploreze..., mirosul dulce, îmbietor ce trupul ei îl emana nările îi intoxicau, mintea îi întunecau. Iar capusorul ei... cu acele gânduri perverse, cu o imaginaţie ieşită parcă din cutia Pandorei... Off, simţea că o să-şi piardă controlul. Totul la ea era perfect, iar acea perfecţiune avea să-i aducă pierzania. Egoul său suferea cumplit căci trupu-i era condus de dorinţă şi atracţie către formele suave ale femeii... Ar fi vrut să fie altfel, amarnic regreta că a sa conştiinţă pace nu-i dădea ca să se poată bucura pe deplin de perechea sa. El trebuia să-şi atingă scopul, să-şi vadă urmaşii populând ţarina mamă, pe când ea, femeie fiind, tânjea după amor nebun, clipe de plăcere, fiori suspinători şi frenezie pură... toate cele pe care Adam nu i le dădea, de teamă de nesupunere faţă de Creator. O trata cu răceală şi nepăsare, stăpân văzându-se pe moşia sa, iar femeia o considera doar vasul ce numele în cartea nemuririi îi va asigura. Aşa trebuia să fie... nimic nu putea stă în calea planului Tatălui, nici măcar nevoile şi dorinţele lor. Împotrivirea ar fi fost de prisos.

**Infernul se pârguia sub cer de flăcări****  
****Într-o seară cu păreri de furtună****  
****Şi ea se lăsa fără împotrivire****  
****Sub dalta gândurilor şi voinţei mele.****  
****Simţeam cum o stăpânesc,****  
****Cum îi încovoi capriciile,****  
****Cum îi aprind nostalgiile...****  
****Iar eu afectam indiferenţă****  
****Şi zâmbet enigmatic****  
****Sub susur de buze păgâne****  
****Ce într-una repetau:****  
****"Un jurământ ce****  
****De mult a fost rostit****  
****Un înger ce****  
****Liniştea nu şi-a găsit****  
****Un legământ****  
****De care s-a lipsit..."**

Seara uşor se aşternea peste capetele celor doi copii ce lumea păzeau şi începuturile urseau. Cu paşi reci Lilith de Adam se îndepărta, spre un colţ răcoros al grădinii unde gândurile să-şi adune şi înţelesurile să le pătrundă. Soarele apunea peste creaţie, lăsând în urmă o linişte solidă ce avea să fie spartă de păşi străini. Lilith contempla creaţia ce la picioare i se aşternea şi gândurile în zare şi le cufunda. Atunci îl zări... Sub un măr de aur o umbră aştepta. Acea siluetă străină, cu ochi reci şi scânteietori, cu gene diafane ce oglinda sufletului străjuiau, buze vineţii încordate într-un zâmbet ştrengăresc numele îi chemau. Acea piele perfect albă precum florile de cireş strălucea în lumina lunii şi fiori trimitea în sufletul copilei cu părul bălai. Îl cunoştea, ochii sufletului îl recunoşteau. Era el, sfârşitul începutului şi începutul sfârşitului. Cu paşi mărunţi spre el se îndrepta. Vorbele erau de prisos căci din priviri se-nţelegeau... venise clipa când totul avea să se schimbe. Pentru o clipă inima ei stătu, refuză să mai bată de frică să nu piardă din priviri acel chip străini şi totuşi atât de familiar. El o privea cu un zâmbet rece şi prin mintea ei ştia ce gânduri trec... înţelegea, dar nu era timp pentru regrete, el o crease, ea îl chemase în liniştea serii, la apusul soarelui, sub coroana bogată a vlăstarului sădit din sufletul său. Îi întinse mâna cu degetele-i lungi şi fine... ea nu îndrăznea să o atingă, se temea că nu cumva să piară, totul să fie doar un vis. Şi dacă era un vis, nu vroia să se mai trezească. Ochii lui reci şi arzători o priveau fix, parcă încercând să o străpungă, să ajungă până în adâncul fiinţei ei şi să o mistuie dinăuntru spre exterior. Speriată de acest gând, Lilith făcu un pas înapoi, dar şi el făcu un pas înainte, urmărind-o cu privirea, încercând să-i spulbere nedumerirea. "Te-ai răzgândit?" buzele lui şoptiră. Fata dădu din cap fără prea multă convingere, dar pe chipu-i speriat se citea teamă de ce avea să fie. Oare acum se răzgândise? Tocmai acum? Cât de superficială putea fi convingerea ei, se gândi. Nu mai putea da înapoi, tot ce îşi dorea era la o atingere distanţă. Totul părea a fi aşa de aproape şi totuşi atâta de departe. Acum ea era cea care se temea de necunoscut şi-n suflet parcă înţelegea neputinţa lui Adam în fata gândurilor ei expansioniste. Dar furia cu care îl privea pe Adam de fiecare dată când vorbeau despre viitorul ce nu le aparţinea, despre planurile Creatorului ce pe umerii lor atârnau, sufletu-i mistuia. Începea să ia foc la gândul că a devenit o laşă precum Adam şi cu o convingere întărită prinse mâna rece a străinului şi amândoi în noapte dispărură. La atingere se evaporară lăsând Grădina Edenului la fel cum fusese, doar mai goală şi fără un viitor palpabil, căci perechea se rupsese, părinţii neamurilor ce aveau să vie fuseseră separaţi.

Un râset meschin tulbura liniştea nopţii trezindu-l pe Adam şi Edenul şi cele şapte Paradisuri în haos aruncând. Neliniştea Tatălui cerul cutremură. El era vinovat. Era pentru a doua oară când reuşea liniştea să-i tulbure, planurile să-i năruie. Dar nu avea timp să se gândească la El, trebuia de grabă altă femeie să creeze, ca lumea să populeze şi pământul să evolueze. Poate era mai bine aşa. Oricum Lilith era un spirit rebel ce cuvântul nu-i ascultă şi întreaga creaţie pe loc ţinea. Sosise vremea ca femeia să devină partea docilă a umanităţii. Prima dată creatorul greşise, nu trebuia să-i facă egali, sau cel puţin aşa credea el acum. Cu praf de somn pe Adam îl adormi şi dintr-o coastă de-a sa femeia concepu, că pereche pentru el şi că mama perfectă pentru neamurile de apoi. Astfel lumea începu să se mişte în jurul noi perechi perfecte ce în Eden locuiau. Dar perfecţiunea este doar o iluzie... şi asta avea El să dovedească pentru a treia oară.

Adam se trezi şi cu nedumerire în jur privi. Lângă el o copilă frumos dormea, cu părul bălai şi cald precum razele soarelui, cu gene lungi şi negre ce obrajii rotunzi atingeau, cu buze rozalii şi pline ce chipu-i îndulceau. Avea o piele fină şi albă asemeni flori de cireş, cu forme suave şi mici ce minte-i tulburau. Părea atât de fragilă şi de mică pe lângă el. Pieptu-i mic uşor se mişca când aerul rece respira şi întreaga-i fiinţă de somn se lepăda. Doi ochi mari parcă-l hipnotizau şi cu inocenţa pe Adam îl priveau. Buzele se întredeschiseră pentru a da frâu liber vocii de cristal. "Eva" fu singurul cuvânt ce pe buzele-i trandafirii răsări. Adam mirat copila de lângă el privea şi parcă ceva nu înţelegea. De ce ea? Parcă altcineva lângă el trebuia să fie. Era ceva ce simţea că-i lipseşte. Undeva în adâncul fiinţei un zâmbet suav se pierdea, o parte din el dispărea. De nesiguranţă stăpânit Adam pe Eva o privea şi lumea cum va fi îşi închipuia. Scapă de sentimentul sumbru ce-l avea şi pe Eva de mână o lua, Grădina Edenului îi arăta, planul Tatălui îi împărtăşea. Era un nou început pentru cei doi copii naivi, dar un altfel de început, nu aşa cum Adam şi-l imagină sau cum Creatorul îl plănuia. O nouă umbra sinistră peste Eden plutea şi viitorul schimba.

**Prin mine trece calea spre citadela suferinţei...****  
****Prin mine duce calea spre eterna suferinţa...****  
****Prin mine curge calea ce-i însoţeşte pe cei rătăciţi...****  
****Justiţia oarbă mi-a pecetluit infernul...****  
****Creatoru-mi era divină autoritate...****  
****Înţelepciunea cea dintâi şi iubirea primordială...****  
****Înaintea mea nimic decât eternitate...****  
****Îndur la nesfârşit destinu-mi nemilos...****  
****Abandonaţi orice speranţă, voi cei ce-mi păşiţi pragul!**

Odată cu prima stea căzătoare cerurile s-au cutremurat şi de hainele vechi s-au despuiat. În locul de unde Luceafărul pierise scântei de foc roteau şi fulgere în sânge cerul îmbrăcau. Abisul nesfârşit prindea contur şi se năştea din trupul îngerului decăzut. Şapte tărâmuri demonice se întrezăreau în preajma celui odată luminat, ce de aripi albe măreţe s-a dezbrăcat şi numele de demon l-a adoptat. Din preamăritul Seraphim o bestie luă fiinţă, un demon cu ochi sângerii şi însetat de răzbunare numele în Lucifer şi-a preschimbat. Dar Lucifer avea să fie unul, cel din care Infernul se va naşte şi suferinţa şi durerea va crea. Celălalt El va fi ascuns privirii, se va naşte fără ştire din trupu-i ţintuit în Infern, va adopta un nume nou, secret ce instinctu-i criminal va zămisli. Vor fi doi într-unul; cel blestemat va da naştere Infernului, plapuma mănoasa demonilor va fi, aşa cum Creatorul poruncise; iar celălalt, instinct liber, va zbura în văzduhul lumii de apoi şi haos va presăra peste creaţia perfectă a Tatălui trădător. Doar cel din urmă va putea trece de porţile Infernului, neştiut de nimeni, nerecunoscut în trupu-i nou fără de nume. Dar gândurile şi trăirile-i vor fi aceleaşi.

Peste noaptea de patimi ploua încet cu stropi de sânge. Neînchipuitul devenea realitate, iar pilonii adânc înrădăcinaţi ai Paradisului se cutremurau sub mângâierile pătimaşe ale îngerului demon ce copila Edenului ispitise. Pofta cărnii întunecate şi fierbinţi se prelingea pe trupurile desfătate de ora de iubire ale celor dintâi păcătoşi. Ea îl privea fierbinte în ochi, el încruntat. Aerul se încălzea, pumnul lui aluneca uşor pe carnea-i fragedă, făcând-o să tresară sfios. Copila se alintă, tremura fierbinte, râdea, cu păr întunecat şi ochi în lacrimi. Era prea cald şi genunchii prea ispititori şi în sufletul lui se vroiau uitate toate acele suspine şi vrăji ce-n amintire nu-i dădeau pace.

Avea să se răzbune pe EA, pe răceala ei încălzind alt trup firav, primind în braţe pătimaşe un suflet străin. Avea să şteargă acel parfum al pielii Ei de pe trupu-i torturat, frământat de o iubire absentă, istovitoare.  
Lilith îl privea cu ochi întrebători, dorind să afle ce sub masca chipului lui zace. Dar el timp nu-i dădea, în braţe o strângea, frângându-i trupul, buzele-i pe umeri şi pe sâni uşor alunecând, suspine adânci provocând. O sărută, o sărută. Sânii îi erau goi sub desfătare, bruni şi calzi. Pulpele-i aţâţau mângâieri îndrăzneţe. Lilith închise ochii şi-şi muşcă buzele. El îi şopti uşor în ureche că ştie ce-şi doreşte. Ea îl ruga să tacă. Îi porunci să rămână cuminte, să nu tulbure momentul cu şoapte inutile. El îi aminti promisiunea cea dintâi şi că de al lui cuvânt nu trebuie să se îndoiască. Lilith tresărea, îi şuierau cald nările. Un spasm îi şerpui trupul, zvârcolindu-l. Sânii îi îngheţaseră; el îi mângâia cu obrazul, cu buzele. Tremurau, smeriţi şi provocatori. El întârzia chinuit preludiul, cu ochii orbiţi de căldură pântecului. Prelungea aşteptarea cu muşchi în febră, cu lumini tulburi sub ploape. Trupul lui Lilith era tot mai aproape, tot mai neliniştit în chemări. Guri fierbinţi i-au alunecat pe pulpe. Ea se prefăcu că-i şopteşte, cu capul plecat şi de braţ îl muşca.

El îşi aminti îmbrăţişarea izbucnită printre fulgere în noapte, cu buzele Ei scrijelindu-i buzele... "De ce mi s-a înviorat sufletul sub atingeri de gheare străine?..." Atunci a simţit îndârjindu-se hotărâri vechi, oţelite de ani, de singurătăţi. I-au umbrit ochii viziuni puştii de bălti în amurgit, pe care le cutreiera în luntrea cu tovarăşa-i tăcută, cu priviri pe cer şi gânduri pe ape. Şi-a amintit mireasma pietrei sub stele, susurul îngânat al nopţii, bătăi de aripi în văzduhul secerat de lumini fulgerătoare. Rătăcise mult, sălbatic şi toate pornirile şi toate tristeţile şi înfrânările - nemărturisite - îi picuraseră într-un suflet copleşit printre celelalte suflete, desfătări şi amărăciuni. Şi ele îl înfiorau proaspete acum, la un cuvânt al fetei cu zâmbet. A înţeles că mângâierile lui nu le privea ca o ispită ce biruieşte, ci le poruncea din voinţa sa, pentru neliniştile ce nu se limpezeau. S-ar fi spus că Lilith nu era decât trup chemat să astâmpere chemările sufletului. Şi nu le astâmpăra şi ele se risipeau înlăuntru-i, silindu-l necontenit să-şi amintească hotărâri pentru ceasuri grele.

Bănuia că se lămureşte o criză, dar nu vroia să o înţeleagă. Nu vroia să se gândească la EA. Avea prea mult din ceea ce gândise el. Iar acum - cu încordări ciudate-n suflet, care nu-l întovărăşeau decât în singurătate, şi care ar fi pierit odată cu apropierea Ei - nu-i putea aduce decât piedici. Îi era teamă ca primăvara, vorbirile în doi pe alei demonice, răsăriturile de luna, austeritatea sentimentală în care vieţuise îi vor ridica neîncetat întrebări, doruri, nostalgii, care i-ar fi cheltuit timp şi truda ca să fie alungate. Se simţea vinovat, nu pentru că o primea pe Lilith, ci pentru că o primea fără să-i fie dragă şi fără să simtă, că mai înainte, pofta cărnii întunecate şi fierbinţi.

... Seara, după ce plecase de lângă Lilith, s-a privit în oglinda minţii: ochii îi licăreau sur în cearcăne, fata îi era palidă, părul umed. Îşi simţea creierii grei, mădularele istovite. Tremura. Şi nu era liniştit şi nu se înseninase.  
În fiecare seară Lilith îi era aproape şi jocul începea cu aceleaşi îndârjiri, cu aceeaşi inocenta perversă a trupului pe care îl frămânţi şi nu-l stăpâneşti. Dimineaţa se despărţeau; ea liniştită, el torturat.

**Part. 3. Prezentul veninos**

**Si moartea se apropie...**

**Furia oarbă se renaşte****  
****Din focul stins al vieţii****  
****Si cadavru-mi mistuie****  
****Sub eclipsa de lumină.**

**Din carnagiu m-am născut****  
****Cu năzuiţă nouă,****  
****Spre putrefacţie mă întorc****  
****Cu iluzii frânte.**

**După lungul somn de moarte****  
****Tot ce mâna-i atinge****  
****În venin se-neacă****  
****Si în ură se îmbracă.**

**Dintre mii şi mii de stele****  
****Doar pe-a mea a răpit-o,****  
****Si libertatea mi-a sfârtecat,****  
****În inchisoare m-a damnat.**

Din trecut s-a născut viitorul...

... iar viitorul este azi, nu mâine. Totul începe cu sfârşitul... sau cu începutul... Nici eu nu mai ştiu câte zile au trecut de atunci... sau poate ani... secole. Dar ce este timpul pentru o rană mult prea adâncă, care nu pare a se vindeca. O rană ce a devenit purulentă deja... netratată de atâta timp... doare. Dar ce este durerea? Acel simţământ ce trupu-mi răscoleşte, mintea-mi îmbolnăveşte. Doare şi totuşi nu ştiu ce doare? Unde mă doare? Oare pe MINE mă doare? Cine mai sunt EU? Acel EU din trecut nu mai este, a încetat să mai existe, a murit, de veci acoperit. Dar totuşi ceva doare în interiorul meu, încă curge sânge şi nu ştiu de ce? Sau poate nu vreau să ştiu. Am uitat... simt că am uitat ceva important, dar ce? Poate m-am uitat chiar pe mine. Ambivalenţa spre trezire şi uitare. Acel păcat pe care toţi l-am împărtăşit şi totuşi l-am uitat. De mult, undeva am luptat şi mult sânge am vărsat. Lacrimi... amare râuri cristaline curg pe obraji, dar nu pe ai mei. Cine a inundat creaţia? De ce şiroiesc cascadele în ale mele vise nocturne? Acei obraji îmbujoraţi scăldaţi de râuri fierbinţi, ai cui sunt? Of... iar nu te pot vedea aievea. Nu-ţi pot descifra chipul şi asta mă înnebuneşte. Ştiu că trecutul ţi l-am inundat în lacrimi de sânge, dar prezentul? Ştiu că plângeai din cauza mea, dar acum ce faci? Mai plângi tu oare?... înger fără chip.  
Fără să-mi cunosc trecutul, mi-am clădit prezentul. Nu îmi amintesc ce a fost, dar ştiu ce este. O altă zi în abisul nesfârşit, fără pic de lumină, fără hotare sau margini, doar întuneric profund... sau cel puţin aşa îmi pare a fi lumea cea de azi. Nu îmi amintesc cum arată lumea înainte, dar ştiu că nu aşa. Acum sunt doar monumente de mâzga acoperite, doar carcase vide ce drumuri bântuie, doar o pătură cenuşie ce pământul învăluie... şi un susur necurmat ce în ceruri se răsfrânge. Văzduhul plânge, sângerează şi suspină. Undeva liniştea îşi face loc, dar e o linişte bizară, ce fiori de gheaţă împrăştie. Locuiesc pe un pământ gol, deşi viaţa există în el. Toţi sunt doar umbre, întreaga creaţie divină s-a transformat în fum... un fantomatic fum ce moarte inspiră. După război, căci a fost un război între pământ, cer şi abis, făpturile înaripate, demonii şi muritorii în neştiinţă s-au cufundat. Acum întreaga creaţie doarme un somn veşnic, de moarte şi nu dă semne că la viaţa ar vrea să se trezească. Dar eu singur la viaţa am revenit, asta dacă poţi numi "asta" viaţa. Mai bine nu mă trezeam. Dar ceva m-a împins ochi să deschid, pieptul de aer să mi-l umplu, trupul ostenit să mi-l mişc. Sunt aşa de obosit, spatele mă doare, ceva acolo mă arde... două răni spatele-mi brăzdează parcă să-mi amintească că lipseşte ceva, acel ceva ce în trecut îmi era indispensabil, fără de care nu aş fi fost EU. Acel EU de care m-am descotorosit, în valurile uitării l-am afundat, nu am vrut să mai ştiu nimic de el. Şi totuşi... acel EU persista, insistă să-şi revendice trupul, drepturile şi puterea... vlaga mea se stinge, nu-l mai pot ţine mult în frâu. Din mine EL se va renaşte... Oricum nu mai are ce distruge, a făcut asta prima oară când ochii a deschis. Dar acum... nu mai are ce, totul e în van, simt că am încercat să-l reneg pe cel adevărat, acel EL care este de fapt EU. Adevăratul EU. Oare va pleca în căutarea EI?

"Văd cum stai, te frămânţi şi-ţi lipseşte curajul realitatea să înfrunţi... Văd cum cauţi în grabă cuvinte cu care singur să te minţi... Dar eu ştiu, nu ai cum să ascunzi ce simţi. Eu ştiu tot ce prin minte ţi-a trecut în tot acest timp. De puteri eşti sleit, în curând garda ta va ceda şi frâu liber mie îmi vei da... fie că vrei sau nu! Momentul se apropie... momentul renaşterii mele... Haha hahahahaha... De data asta nu mai ai scăpare... înger cenuşiu aripile îţi voi smulge şi cu sângele tău cerul în culori de oroare voi picta. Celălalt EL nu te va mai ocroti, căci în abis adânc se scufunda, îmbrăţişând uitarea şi liniştea tenebrelor."

Nuuuuuuuuuu! Ochii mei... mă ustură şi din orbite parcă ies. Mâinile mele tremură şi picioarele nu mă mai ţin... Carnea simt cum fierbe şi de oase se desprinde... Atâta durere... Nu se poate! Sângele în vene îmi fierbe şi simt cum se evaporă prin pori trupul părăsindu-mi. Oasele uşor trosnesc, dezvelindu-se de învelişul de muşchi... Vase de sânge în tot corpul cedează... Şiroaie fierbinţi de lavă trupu-mi invadează şi prin piele se revarsă... Întreaga mea fiinţă se mistuie sub gheara nocivă a demonului de dincolo. Pântecele mă dor şi pielea se întinde... Ceva încearcă să iasă la suprafaţă, abdomenul să-mi sfâşie, prima gură de aer după secole să respire. Acel monstru prinde viaţă, iar eu nu pot face nimic ca să-l opresc. Cum de am ajuns atât de slab, fără voinţă să mai lupt? Nu îi pot permite ca lumina zilei din nou să revadă. Prefer să distrug vasul ce pe EL îl poartă, voi închide poarta dintre lumea lui şi aceasta. Dar oare asta îl va opri? El însuşi este moartea întruchipată, deci nu are nevoie de viaţă ca să se nască în lumea asta. Atunci de ce acum, de ce EU? Oare este flămând după răzbunare? Este dornic de sânge şi venin! Nimic în calea sa nu va mai sta. Data trecută a fost altfel. Doi ochi plăpânzi răutatea i-au ferecat şi mintea întunecată în lumină au cufundat. Dar acum? Acea ultimă rază de speranţă din fiinţa lui nu mai este. A încetat să mai existe cu ultimul sărut de venin plin. Trădarea nu este o opţiune pentru EL. Cine trădează de trădare v-a pierii! Acesta este şi sfârşitul meu... Nu-mi va îngădui să mai trăiesc, lumea să reconstruiesc. Cu aceste mâini păcătoase viaţa am ponegrit şi de eternitatea luminoasă m-am dezis. Hmm... orice început are şi un sfârşit... Ironic, nu? Tocmai EU să sfârşesc aşa şi de propriile mâini sfâşiat. Ultimul meu gând tot la EL se îndreaptă... Sper doar că v- putea să o ierte măcar pe EA... Nu poate să-i verse sângele!... Sau poate?! Acesta este sfârşitul meu... şi începutul Lui...

"Foamea din interiorul meu ce mi-a fost dăruită sânge proaspăt cerşeşte şi stârvuri noi doreşte... Decadenţă, scârbă, moarte, leşuri despicate în apus de soare, putrezesc în asfinţit de lună nouă. Ultima cupă de regrete... buzele îmi umezeşte."

În drumul său spre capătul creaţiei, cel decăzut de aripi se scutură, iar penele-i de satin peste Grădina Edenului în paşi de dans alunecau. Vânturi sălbatice vuiau, penele în zări răsfirau, toate în neant păleau... toate doar una scăpa de privirea vigilentă a Creatorului. Şi doar de atât era nevoie ca rotiţele timpului din loc să se urnească şi viitorul oamenilor să umbrească. Soarta le era pecetluită...


End file.
